Finding True Love
by X-Crimson-Fang-X
Summary: A SasoxSaku love story Sakura is abducted by the, very gay, Itachi Uchiha. She has no way of escaping, and only has hope that her lover, Sasori, will come to her rescue, but, can Sasori trust her? Or, is Sakura just luring him into Itachi Uchihas wrath?
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other chracter from the show.

* * *

I sat down on the cold bench and looked up at the stars. They seemed to dance and pivot in the midnight sky. I sighed and dug into my bag. I pulled out a blanket and spread myself out on the ground. There was not enough room to sleep on the wooden bench. Several woodchips dug into my side. I rolled over until I was slightly more comfortable; closed my eyes, trying to shut everything out, and was soon drowsing off.

_'Sakura, I want you to promise you'll come back.' Sasori said with his hands on my shoulders. 'I will always return to you Sasori.' I hugged him tightly, and swung my bag over my shoulder. He leaned over once more and kissed me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes and let a tear roll down my cheek. I was going to miss Sasori._

"Ouch!" I felt somebody kick me in the side, _oh, like the woodchips aren't causing me enough pain already._ "Who are you?" _That voice…I know that voice…_ I opened my eyes a crack to look at the interrogator. I gasped. I found myself looking into the venomous stare of Itachi Uchiha. I screamed as he reached down to grab me. I glanced around. The moon was still up, and there was nobody else in the area. Itachi pulled me up and swept his hand across my face. "You better talk girl, or else you're in for a rough night." He slapped me again and began to walk away, pulling me along with him. I struggled to get out of his grip, but nonetheless, failed. He socked me once more on the skull, even harder this time, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, a tall blonde man… who I first thought was a girl, was staring down at me. "Hey there kid. How was your sleep?" He smiled wickedly. "Deidara, honey, be nice to our guest!" That was Itachi again. I looked around. Itachi was sitting on a long, comfortable sofa, reading 'Make-out Paradise', my old sensei's favorite book. The pony-tailed man, who I know knew as Deidara, walked over to Itachi and sat down beside him. Deidara slowly closed the cover of Itachi's book, and took it from his hands, placing it in the coffee table before him. "I love you so much." Deidara said, pushing Itachi so he was lying down. "Your just, oh, so sexy, and you make me wanna… ooh!" Deidara continued. I blinked. Itachi Uchiha, my former crushes brother… was gay. I looked away as Deidara leaned forward and pushed his lips to Itachi's.

There was a door to the left of the bed where I was tied down. I struggled to get up, but the knots were too tight. Then I remembered my shuriken pouch; surely the stars could cut through the ropes. I squeezed me hand through the loop around my waist, twisting and turning in an attempt to get to the pouch. I felt around my leg… the pouch wasn't there! "Nice try kid." I jumped and looked to my right. Itachi and Deidara were standing over me, holding my shuriken pouch over my head.

* * *


	2. Escape?

I reached up to grab the pouch from Itachi. "Ouch!" I hollered as the ropes that were restraining me cut into my skin. I looked back at the shuriken pouch... "Damn it..." i muttered.

"Aww... you poor girl." Deidara chuckled menacingly. "Who's gonna save you? Is your boyfriend gonna come swooping in to save you?" Itachi glanced at Deidara and struck him on the side of his head. "She probably can't get a boyfriend you idiot" Itachi said laughed. "And ... even if she did, who would care enough about her to risk their lives for her?" Deidara rubbed his face gently. "Good point." Deidara cuhckled again. I was agitated. I looked around again. They had several disturbing photos of them killing people. They also had several puppets lined up on shelves. _Puppets... _a tear ran down my face as I remembered Sasori and the puppets he created.

"We need to eliminate her." I overheard Itachi whisper as soon as they returned to their corner. _Oh shit! _I closed my eyes. _Tsunade taught me that jutsu... the icy shuriken jutsu..._ "Perfect" I grinned. Deidara and Itachi looked in my direction. "Did you think of an escape plan, kid?" Deidara interrogated. He chuckled softly to himself. "Are you planning to use a jutsu? Because if you are... it's useless. Do you really think we would actually let you keep your chakra? Ha... silly girl."

This only made me far more frustrated. Another tear escaped me. _Sasori... I'm sorry... I promised i would come back... _I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. I was awoken by sounds outside the room. I looked towards the door. After a few seconds, the doorknob turned, and another member of the Akatsuki entered. He was wearing a straw hat, his face was hidden from view.


End file.
